Total Drama Stories
by Love Brings Pain
Summary: Chris' eyes widen as he points a shaking finger to an area behind the teens. "B-bear!" he screams, hiding behind a camera. "Get the kids! Not me! I'm too young to die!" All eighteen contestants turn around to see a growling brown bear staring at them as if they are a meal.
1. Preview

**Total Drama Stories**

"Three, two, one, ACTION!"

The camera rolls and the well-known Chris McLean appears, smiling his 100 watt smile. "Hello viewers! I'm Chris McLean, the most famous host around, and I have an announcement!" He smiles evilly. "Do you all remember Total Drama Island, Action, etc.? Did you ever want to be on the show and go through all the torture I put on the campers? Well, now's your chance! Send in your applications today and you might just be on Total Drama Stories!" Chris then points to a suitcase on the ground next to him. "Did I mention there's ten million dollars to be won?"

In the background, cheering and screaming, and hands reaching for the suitcase can be seen. Chris continues on. "So, if you've ever wanted to be famous, well then, I might see you next month on...

Total!

Drama!

Stories!"

**So, I liked this idea of writing your own reality show, and here is mine! The idea is to take well-known children's stories and do challenges based on them. Here are the applications-PM them to me or I won't accept them. **

**Not first come first serve!**

_Full Name: _

_Age (15-18):_

_Gender:_

_Stereotype:_

_Appearance(detailed):_

_Personality(detailed):_

_History(detailed):_

_Phobia, why:_

_Usual Outfit:_

_Swimming Suit:_

_Formal Outfit:_

_Favourite Colour:_

_Relationship, with whom:_

_Habits That They Have(biting their nails when nervous): _

_Parents(Full name and mini bio):_

_Favourite Children's Story:_

_Other: _

**The more information, the better! I want to write your character as best as I can! Send in an application please!**


	2. The Contestants

**Total Drama Stories**

"Three, two, one, ACTION!" The cameraman says, pointing to Chris.

"Welcome back to the preview of Total Drama Stories! I'm still the handsome Chris McLean and my interns and I have reviewed some of the applications, and, boy, will you all be wonderful guinea-I mean, contestants for my new reality show! There are only eighteen spots open, nine for each gender, so don't be afraid to put all your dark secrets in your applications-it'll be so much easier for me to tor-get to know you teens better! Applications are due by February the first, so hurry people! See you later when we tell you the contestants for...

Total...Drama...**STORIES**!"

"And that's a wrap." The cameraman put his beloved camera down, sighing. "Stop letting your..._Chris _side slip so much."

Chris grins. "Ah, they all know me. I'm Chris McLean, the one and only host that puts teens in danger! I bet the old crowd miss me."

The cameraman snorts. "Courtney still wants to sue you, and Gwen is still mad at the fact the whole world saw her undergarmets. And Heather hasn't grown all her hair back still."

The host shrugs. "Not my problem."

* * *

><p><em>January 26th 2012<em>

"Three, two, one, ACTION!"

"And welcome back faithful audience members! This is the one and only Chris McLean, and I want, well, was forced to say thanks for all your applications! My interns and I reviewed all the lovely applications last night and have agreed to accept these two right now!" Chris snaps his fingers and the screen behind him flickers on, showing a tall and skinny guy with blue eyes, sitting on his bread and petting what it seemed to be banana bread. "Contestant number one, Evan Burbank!" The room seems to be wired with two way talk/hearing, so the boy thinks he's hearing voices.

"Hello, anyone there?" He asks, clutching onto his banana bread. He glares at the walls, dangerously looking near where the video camera is hidden. "Did someone bug my room?"

Chris chuckles. "The little know-it-all, that one. Tip for future team members of this guy, do not let him see banana bread-he'll could go loco like he is now, and be completely useless in a challenge."

Evan stuffs the banana bread in his t-shirt. "N-not true! Are you Chris from Total Drama? I-" He freezes, narrowing his eyes on the wall in front of him. "Must get rid of stain." He opens his drawer and pulls out a wet tissue, and runs to the wall, wiping away the barely noticeable stain.

The host snorts. "Well, Evan Burbank everyone!"

"Wait, does this mean I'm-" The screen blacks out and then flickers back on, but now focusing on a mocha-skinned girl singing the Total Drama theme song in her bedroom.

"I wanna be famous!" She sings, long black hair swooshing as she takes a bow.

"And this is one of our female contestants-Naomi Ivy Layce! Also known as Lady Layce!" Chris introduces the frozen girl, who's looking around her room.

"What the ****?" She puts her hand on her hips. "What is going on?"

The gamehost grins. "She's quite entertaining, you know. But, she feels like she's failing her parents, and she-"

Naomi interrupts him. "How do you know that?" She begins shaking her leg. "Am I hearing voices?" She wonders.

Chris McLean laughs. "That's Lady Layce! Good-bye!" The screen blacks out and the camera focuses on Chris again. "Those are just two of our eighteen lucky competitors for this season! Other applications will still be considered, so don't feel bad-there's enough Chris fun for everyone! The Ontario Algonquin Provincial Park is our desination for all you eager campers!" He smiles darkly, and the lights fade. "It's where the Chris story begins." The lights brighten again, and Chris smiles 'normally'. "See you all tomorrow for the next few campers for...

Total...Drama...**STORIES**!"

* * *

><p><em>January 27th 2012<em>

"Three, two, one, ACTION!"

"Hello people of the world! This is the wonderful Chris McLean here with a few more accepted campers for this season Total Drama Stories! A quick note from my intern-"

Chris is interrupted by a girl sitting near the camera. "Uh, Chris, I'm your boss."

He rolls his eyes. "Yeah, her. She'd like to say that applications will ONLY be read over and even have the chance of being accepted if you PM it to her, not post it in a review." Chris shrugs. "Kind of harsh, but I think it's a great idea-being eliminated even before being accepted into the show!" He points to the screen behind him. "And here are the second round of campers we decided would be wonderful for our show!"

The screen emits bright light, blinding everyone for a second, until it reveals a lanky boy staring out of his window, watching the rain fall. "Why can't it snow?" He muttered, frowning.

"This is our third contestant-Kadeem Williams!" Chris exclaims, getting tired of watching the boy mumble about the weather.

As soon as Chris opens his mouth, Kadeem narrows his eyes, turning around. "Who's there?" He growls, looking around for legs, arms, anything that would give someone away.

Chris chuckles lowly. "In Japanese terms, he's what we call a, what? Tsaumi?" He scratches his head. "No, that's not it."

The girl groans. "Tsundere, not tsaumi-that's the ocean wave."

Chris waves his hand dismissively. "Whatever. What she said. Has a hot temper-maybe even hotter than Eva's."

"What? Why are guys talking about me?" Kadeem demands, glaring around him. "I'm right here, you know." He pauses. "Contestant...is this Total Drama?"

Chris claps his hands. "Congrats man! You're not such a bad tsaumi after all."

"Tsundere." The boss corrects.

Kadeem sits down, rolling hsi eyes. "Why the **** did I audition for it again?" He mumbles under his breath.

"Because it's _awesome_!" Chris says, as if that's the obvious answer. "You want to be on live television!" He snaps his fingers. "See you in a few weeks tsaumi!"

"Tsund-" The boss stops, knowing it's pointless. It's like talking to a brick wall.

The screen blacks out, and brightens again, showing a girl with a labcoat on, observing what seems to be a radio. She presses a button, and a windy, rusty sound can be heard. Then a gooy pool of..dough? spills out of a hole, messing up her black dress pants. "Man!" She exclaims, setting the radio down and getting a towel. "Why isn't it baking bread?"

Chris raises an eyebrow. "OK...that's Sage Marie Hughes-a weirdo. Why did we accept her again?"

Sage huffs. "I'm a scientist, not a weirdo."

"A mad one at that." Chris adds, scratching his head again. "Isn't that a radio?"

The mad scientist sighs. "It _can _play music but it's supposed to be a breadmaker powered with double A batteries, and will make make bread in about 5.7345-"

"OK insane one. Stop talking." Chris interrupts. "Aren't you a bit creeped out at the fact that you don't know who's talking to you?"

She shrugs. "Nope. You're Chris McLean, aren't you?" Her round chocolate eyes widen even more. "Does this mean I'm accepted?"

"Yep." Chris confirms before smiling back at the camera. "See you in a few weeks crazy!"

"No wait! I have so man-" The screen fades, and a boy with fluffy white-blonde hair like a chick's lay in bed, coughing, his face competely red. "Not good, not good." He wheezes out. "Not good."

"This is Martin Lewis, or Marty for short. He's apparently really nice and is the only normal one so far." Chris says happily.

"Who's-t-there?" The poor boy huffs out, coughing into his blanket.

Chris winces. "Dude, don't spread that sickness to me at camp."

A crack of blue can be seen through the slits. "C-camp?" He asks, sneezing. "Tot-total Drama St-stories? I go-got accepted?" His voice brightens a bit as he hopes for good news, though being on Total Drama _anything _is not exactly good news.

The infamous host nodded. 'The one and only Total Drama Stories! Get well soon dude!"

The screen flashes and fades, all eyes on Chris McLean, who smiles happily. "Five down, thirteen more to go! Keep sending your apps in people of Canada! It's going to be exciting! See you all later on...

Total...Drama...**STORIES**!"

* * *

><p><strong>Quick AN: **Guys, so sorry for not updating for two horrible days! I'll be adding eight contestants twoday, just to make up for it. My mother reminded me I had a life _outside _the internet, so she dragged my sad ass to some random food place. Anyways...turning the mic to Chris and his poor cameraman...four announced right now, and four more contestants later today...my mom's doing-she bought a bread machine she intends for me to help her use.

* * *

><p><em>January 30th 2012<em>

"Three, two, one, ACTION!"

"And welcome back to the torture of waiting for who made it in for Total Drama Stories! I'm Chris Mclean, as you all know, and here are a few more messed-up teens for this season!" Chris exclaims, moving to the left so the screen could be seen. "First up is Christian Pana!"

On the screen, a brown-haired boy can be seen laying on his bed and listening to music. He didn't seem to hear Chris, having both earbuds on.

Chris didn't like being ignored, so he begins to talk loudly, hoping the kid would hear some noise other than the iPod. "He's more normal than Marty, but boring. He's-wait, I think he can hear me-I think."

Christian groans a bit before taking aan earbud off, unzipping his red hoodie. "So boring." He says, sitting upright.

"Yes." The host agrees. "Very boring."

Christian scratches his head. "Huh? Who's talking?" He shrugs and continues listening to his music.

Chris rolls his eyes. "Boring...why did we accept him?"

"I'm just laid-back, not boring." He corrects Chris, staring at his iPod. "What do you mean you accepted me?"

Chris looks offended. "What do you mean, you don't remember my voice?"

"Uh..." He snaps his fingers. "Chris McLean! You accepted my app? Cool." He nods to the music.

The 'handsome' host sighs. "Boring...no fun."

The contestant groans, sounding slightly mad. "Laid-back, not boring. NOT that hard." He rolls his eyes, light brown eyes darkening.

Chris puts his hands up in surrender. "Chillax dude."

Christian shakes his head, eyes lightening again. "It's cool."

Chris sighs. "Christian Pana, everyone." The screen switches to a grey-eyed girl, who's cleaning a already clean desk. "Germs can kill you." She mumbles as she scrubs the desk.

"Cassandra Landon! She's a germaphobe-future team members of this girl, watch out! The banana bread boy is the least of your worries. She'll scrub you all pink!"

Said girl glares around her, setting the cloth down. "Who's there? Reveal yourself! Germs are very dangerous you know!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Chris waves his hand. "We don't care. Anyway, she's pretty evil, almost as evil as me...that's why I accepted her! Hopefully she doesn't turn like Courtney when she started liking the punk kid."

Cassandra scowls. "Is this Total Drama Stories?"

"NO sh...duh! Forgot this is PG rating." Chris mumbles, clearly not happy. "I'm tired of the germ freak. Next!" Chris shouts, the screen flickering as Cassandra shouts about how all Canadians are too wild to have manners or something. The screen goes still again, and then a girl...telling by the long hair is seen, appears, tripping over her own feet.

"It's...Gail Thomson?" Chris announces, slightly fazed. "I can't tell with all the hair."

"Mmph." The girl gets out, trying to get back up but then slips on a pencil. "Mmphh." She says, sounding upset.

"She's not going to be talking anytime soon." Chris observes, as the dark blue hoodie gets stuck on a random hook attached to the desk nearby. "And that's our eighth camper-Gail Thomson! See...meet us at our camp in two weeks Gail!"

The last image of Gail for two weeks is her banging her head trying to open the door..but at least she's upright...with a ripped hoodie. The screen flickers to a brown-eyed guy with glasses, rapping the Total Drama theme song.

"Yo, yo, yo, I, yeah, I wanna be famous!" The boy raps, which seems weird with his glasses and the _Dungeons & Dragons_ video game flashing on his TV. It's a interesting combination.

"This is Lomar Arthur! Gangster and nerd combined!" Chris introduces, gesturing to the boy. "Rapping _and _playing the Dungeon game!"

"It's _Dungeons & Dragons_." Lomar patiently corrects the host. "Why am I hearing a voice, but see no one?" He asks, looking around.

Chris rolls his eyes. "Your room is bugged, duh! You're one of our lucky campers for Total Drama Stories!"

Lomar nods. "That's rad."

"You're from America too, aren't you?" Chris asks him, who is reading some lyrics.

Lomar nods. "Yep. Just moved here, but I've got no problems with Canadians. Epic maple syrup, I tell ya."

Chris snaps his fingers. "Well, see you in a few weeks Lomar!" The screen flashes and becomes black. "Well, those are four more of our campers! Tune in this afternoon for four more of our _unique _contestants for...

Total...Drama...**STORIES**!"

* * *

><p><em>January 30th 2012<em>

"Three, two one, ACTION!"

"Welcome back viewers! Like I, the famous Chris McLean, promised, here are four more of our campers!" The estatic host starts, gesturing to the screen again. A silver haired girl appears, admiring herself in the mirror. "This dark blue top looks _sooo _good with my hair!" She exclaims, smiling and putting on some lipstick.

"This is Grisela Beilschmidt! A girl with an ego bigger than Duncan's and Courtney's combined!" Chris says, snickering.

"Who the **** is it?" Grisela hisses, finally turning away from the mirror.

"Chris McLean, who else?" The host asks, rolling his eyes. "How can most of you teens not know me? Dense brains you all have."

"_Excuse me_?" Grisela says, narrowing her red eyes. "I'll have you know that I'm more awesomer than you'll ever be Chris!"

Chris glares at the screen, temporaily forgetting that Grisela can't see him. "Shut the **** up ugliness! I'll have _you _know that _plenty _of people trip over their own feet to just _touch _me! I'm awesome _and _hot! You are a ugly goose compared to me!" He shouts. He looks next to the cameraman. "Why did you accept this non-grateful beast?"

A groan could be heard near the camera. "She seemed pretty prepared for your challenges. And one of your interns thought she would bring some good drama to the show."

"Which intern?" Chris hisses.

The boss sighs. "OK, that's Grisela Beilschmidt viewers! Buh-bye!"

"You can't just-" Grisela starts but is cut off as the screen cuts to a sienna-skinned boy break-dancing in his room.

Chris is still steaming, but recovers enough to introduce the boy. "The breakdancer Jerome Raymond Michaels is our next contestant. Very soft-hearted...girl obsessed."

Jerome pauses his music when he realizes the voice wasn't coming from the song. He gets off and smoothes out his dark yellow, short-sleeved button down shirt and observes his room. "Who's talking?"

Chris groans. "Seriously! How can you not recognize _moi_?"

Jerome tilts his head slightly, thinking hard. "Chris...McLean?" He stutters out uncertainly.

Said host slaps his forehead. "You teens really have dense heads. Who else will take the time to hire someone to bug your room? Your mom? Your runaway father? Your sister?"

The boy shivers. "Creepy."

Chris cracks a smile. "Creepy is my middle name."

"I thought it was-"

"It's Creepy." Chris interrupts the boss. "Well, Jerome, there will be hot girls at the camp, so my creepiness will be worth it."

Jerome blushes, a goofy smile on his face.

Chris smirks. "Lovesick Jerome Michaels people!"

Jerome snaps out of his daze. "Hey, I'm not-" The screen flickers, then goes black.

Chris looks, confused at the blank screen. "Whaa...?"

Murmuring could be heard between the boss and the cameraman, and the actual screen shakes as the cameraman shakes his head. A pale hand is seen gesturing for Chris to come off camera, which he does, confused. More murmuring is heard and Chris reclaims his spot on camera.

The infamous host shrugs. "Well, it seems our last two campers for today somehow covered our tracking bugs with a black and white striped hoodie, which is what we get for putting the bug on the door. So we'll just introduce them tomorrow with our other two contestants and put new bugs in their rooms later tonight. There's onl-wait, is someone lifting the hoodie?"

Sure enough, the screen flickers on again and a pale hand is seen taking the hoodie off the hook and a jet black haired-guy is seen putting the hoodie on. "Stop being depressed Trix and get in here!" The boy yells, rolling his green eyes. "Sisters." He mumbles as said sister pops in.

"What?" She asks, sighing.

Chris, getting tired of the siblings, decides that this was the perfect time to introduce them. "So here are our final two cast members for today! Bellatrix and Dean Blendon!"

Bellatrix glares at Dean. "What are you up to? I _love _to be called Bellatrix-NOT. What is wrong with you?"

Dean glared at his sister. "It's not me Trix! It sounds like Chris McLean from Total Drama."

Chris pumps his fist in the air. "Finally! Someone that recognizes me immediately!"

Trix plops down on a chair, looking around until she spots the bug. "Chris bugged your room." She tells her brother, shaking her head. "Creepo."

"Weirdo genius and emo kid." Chris retorts. "At least I didn't cheat death like, ten times!"

Dean glares at the bug. "Shut it McLean."

Chris waves at the camera. "Whatever. Twin One and Twin Two everyone." He rubs his hands together devishly. "I'm going to have soo much fun torturing Duncan Junior."

"I'm not Duncan Ju-" The boy gets cut off as the screen blanks out.

Chris smirks. "So those are our four campers today! Tune in tomorrow as we pick two more members for...

Total...Drama...**STORIES**!"

* * *

><p><em>February 1st 2012<em>

"Three, two, one, ACTION!"

"Welcome back viewers! It's me, Chris McLean, and here are the final five contestants! Sorry for not being here yesterday-we had stuff to do. First up is the gambler, Devin Spades!" Chris tells the viewers, turning to the bright screen.

A boy with blue eyes sits on his bed, shuffling a deck of cards. Turning towards the camera, a scar on the left side can be seen running down his face.

"A very tough opponent as he gambles 24/7, no parents to guide him and a grandfather that encourages it." Chris says. "An antisocial version of Heather, I suppose."

Devin sets his cards down, calmly surveying the room. "Who's talking?"

"Who do you think?" Chris asks, groaning. "I'm famous-how can't no one recognize my handsome and manly voice?"

Devin looks around, taking in every little detail until he spots the bug above his closet. "Bug, big ego, is it Chris McLean from Total Drama?"

"I do not have a big ego!" Chris exclaims, looking offended. "Grisela Beil-something has more ego than me!"

The gambler doesn't reply, continuing go shuffle the cards.

"Hello?" The impatient host says. "Are you even listening?"

Still, the boy doesn't reply, and so Chris demands that the screen cuts to the next camper. "There's boring Devin Spades-show me the next camper already!" Chris demands.

The screen cuts to another bedroom, a blue-eyed girl laying on her bed, and seems to be daydreaming about something happy.

"This is Micah McCabe, our third last camper for Total Drama Stories!" Chris calls out loudly.

Said girl seems to not have heard him, still laying in bed, closing her eyes.

"I SAID this is MICAH MACCABE who is our FOURTH LAST contestant for Total Drama STORIES!" Chris shouts, hoping to catch the girl's attention.

"Huh?" Micah rubs her eyes, sitting upright.

"Are you 'in tune' with your emotions?" Chris says sarcastically.

"Why am I hearing Chris McLean's voice?" Micah wonders. "And yes, I am Chris. I can tell you're still a little sensitive due to some other incident." She observes, raising an eyebrow.

"What the...how did you...I'M NOT SENSITIVE!" The nervous host adds loudly.

"So does this mean I'm accepted?" She asks the still shocked host, retying her raven black hair into a ponytail.

"Yeah. Be prepared to have the best summer of your lives people!" Chris shouts gleefully.

"I have a feeling that only you will be enjoying the summer the most." The empath points out, laughing softly.

"That's what I meant by 'people'." Chris explains, nodding his head. "Well, see you in a few weeks Micah! Enjoy your last few weeks as a happy person, because Total Drama Stories will be very..._different _from what you're used to."

"Bye Chris...I'm slightly creeped out at how you managed to put some tracking device in my bedroom, though." The girl says, tilting her head.

"I'm Chris McLean-Creepy is my middle name." He points to the female next to the cameraman. "No talking from you." The female scoffs as the screen fades, and a girl with rainbow glasses appears on the screen, her blue-purple eyes scanning the blank canvas. An idea comes to mind as she takes her paintbrush, and makes a red stroke on the canvas.

"This is Melanie Iris Dolan! A girl of all sorts!" Chris declares, peering at the various paintings mounted on the walls. "Nice paintings dude."

The paintbrush hits the floor, splattering on the shocked girl's already paint-stained blue jeans as she twirls around, trying to find the source of the delighted host's voice. "Am I hearing voices?" She thinks outloud, peeking out her opened door for any sign of a person. "Huh. No one."

"She's somewhat nerdy, but nothing like Harold." Chris shivers. "He was the king of all nerds."

"Who are you and why are you talking about Harold from Total Drama?" Melanie demands, slightly scared. "This is creepy..."

Chris lets out a frustrated sigh. "How can almost no one recognize my awesome voice? I'm Chris McLean! The famous and handsome host _for _Total Drama!"

"Are you in my room?" Melanie suddenly puts her arms out, blocking some of the artwork. "_Don't _touch my paintings!"

Chris ignores her demand. "You're not a typical nerd, are you?"

"I'm smart, and I like reading." Melanie adds unhelpfully.

"Whatever. See you in a few weeks at camp dude!" And with that, the screen switches to another setting, and a fair-skinned boy fills the screen, tapping his pencil on his empty sketchbook.

"Here's the boy who somehow lost his muse waking up-Chance Zimmerman!" Chris proclaims, making sad faces. "Poor dude."

The sound of someone's voice startles Chance as his pencil rolls onto his red blankets. "What the...?" He closes his sketchbook and swings his legs over to the left side of the bed, squinting because of the bright sunlight.

"Over here dude!" Chris jokes, messing with the 17-year-old. "Can't you see me?"

"_Yeah_, I _can _see you. You're a freaking wall." Chance says sarcastically.

"You're kind of sarcastic, aren't you muse-less artist?" Chris says a bit too harshly, tired of these teens giving him attitude. Damn, they're worst than the original cast!

Apparently that was a sore spot, as Chance glances at his sketchbook before sticking his flaming red headphones in and tuning out the already angered host.

"Seriously dude? You're gonna ignore me too?" Chris glares at the screen. "Well! Good-bye Chance! Hope you die within the next few weeks!" Flickering yet again, the screen stops on a girl with curly hair glaring at a woman leaving the bedroom, wearing..ah, _revealing _clothes.

"Mckinley Grace Harlow-the unfavoured one in the family! Very sarcastic!" Chris informs the audience.

"It's MICKY!" The girl growls, turning around. "Who's there?"

"Chris McLean! You are our LAST cast member! I repeat-our LAST cast member for Total Drama Stories!" The excited host proclaims, smirking.

Micky smiles a little. "I didn't expect to get in, but wow. It's _such _an honour to work with the _amazing _host of Total Drama."

"Thanks! At least you noticed!" Chris says happily, not detecting the sarcasm in Micky's tone. "Are you ready for the epic challenges?"

"Yeah, yeah." Micky smiles, then something seems to have occurred to her. "Wait, why can I hear you?"

Chris slaps his forehead. "Why does _everyone _ask the same stupid question?"

"Oh, I _don't _know. It _c__an't _be the fact that it's creepy that someone bugged your room." Micky responds, rolling her hazel eyes.

"How would I introduce you lot?" Chris states, grinning. "I like seeing the reactions on your faces when you realize your room was bugged."

"Mmm." The smile becomes a bit forced as Chris just gets harder to deal with.

"Well, Mckinley, you seem the best out of everyone else. See you in Algonquin in a few weeks dudette!" Chris finishes, snapping his fingers while Mckinley reminds Chris that she would rather be called Micky.

As the screen blanks out and disappears out of sight, Chris turns his attention to the excited audience. "Well, that's the cast everyone! We'll give the campers a few weeks to say good-bye to their sad lives as they prepare for the _Once upon a CHRIS_!" Chris says, grinning like an idiot. "Have a good night people around the world, and get ready soon, for...

Total...Drama...**STORIES**!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So those are our wonderful campers! I'll admit, at the end, there were so many good apps to choose from, so I was really stressed, but I finally picked the final five! The challenges will not start right away-there will be a few chapters introducing the characters so you will know a little more about them, so the first challenge will start in a few weeks, and inbetween, there will be little intro fillers.

Thank you guys for submitting and get ready for...

Total...Drama...**STORIES**!


	3. Premiere: Camping in a Bear's Backyard

**Total Drama Stories**

"Ahh! When will she ever shut up!" Sage screams, her hands clutching to frayed wires. "I can't concentrate on _Princess Lucy _if she keeps apologizing to the damn audience!" Her eye twitches slightly. "_Lucy _still won't bake bread! What am I doing wrong..." she muses, inspecting the invention.

_sneezes _"I'm okay with it," Martin says, wiping his nose. "I mean, I would be apologizing this long as well if I were to be on hiatus for, well, forever."

Kadeem waves his hand in dismissal, reading the booklet of instructions. "You and your morals." Kadeem stares at the mess of a tent, sighing. "Is anyone going to help me set up this stupid thing?"

Micky rolls her eyes. "Nice try, Kadeem," she mocks, walking over to them. "I _suppose _I could help, seeing that we're done building ours," she adds, jerking her finger, smirking, at the finished green tent to the left of them, a sign on the right reading _CASSANDRA'S SIDE-DO NOT ENTER OR TOUCH OR LOOK AT_.

"Why do you keep moving around, anyway?" Martin gets out before shivering. "I hate being sick," he moans, scrunching his nose up. Soon afterwards, nasty green stuff comes pouring out, and Sage backs away quickly, grabbing her invention. Kadeem and Micky just look at him in disgust.

Evan looks up from a brochure on his lap. "You're _always _sick, Martin," he points out. "You've been sick since..." he looks down at his imaginary watch, "you were born. I suggest you wash your face with cold water to unclog your pores." Evan picks up the brochure again, pointing to a creepy picture of a bear. "_That's _the reason why we've been moving around. Miss L has been talking so loudly that she's been angering bears, and Chris, being the weirdo he is, decided to be safe rather than sorry, but I assume he's scared for his hair, moves us around the forest so the bears won't find us."

"_Wonderful_," Micky says, making a face. She flips the tent, and finds the door. "You've had the tent upside-down the whole time," she remarks, looking at Kadeem with an amused expression.

"_DON'T TOUCH THOSE!_" A voice screams from behind them. The trio turns around and finds Martin in the mercy of a flaming Cassandra.

Christian unzips a red tent, his brown hair messy from his recent nap. "What's happening?"

"I need those tissues Cassandra has, but she won't give me any," Martin answers Christian, his nose still running. "Please?" Martin asks nicely, sniffling.

The brown-haired boy looks over at Cassandra. "Why don't you let him use one? It's not much."

Cassandra sticks her nose in the air. "Well, he can use the ones in the bathroom," she says, shielding her things away from Martin. Her items are placed on a picnic table that looks like it's been scrubbed a million times with a silver tablecloth spread on the top. Beside the table, a garbage can full of dirty towels can be seen, with dead spiders and ants brimming to the top. "I can't let you _dirty people _touch these clean things. It doesn't match."

Martin frowns at the _dirty people_, but says nothing because he's in desperate need of tissues. He runs over to the toilet, taking a deep breath before running in.

Naomi emerges from the green tent, her black hair swooshing behind her. "Can we start the show now?" she asks, yawning. "Cuz I have to _live my life, oh, eeeyyy, instead of chasing that paper*,_" she sings, feeling the vibe.

"Nice voice," Lomar compliments Naomi, the _L _on his shirt shimmers in the sun.

"Thanks!" Naomi says, smiling at the big guy. She finds him pretty cool, despite his slightly intimidating appearance. After all, he's was taller and bigger than most of them here. Naomi didn't doubt that he could destroy all of them in a strength test, but he seems pretty cool to her, so she wouldn't make any judgements.

"Lomar! Bro, your raps are all over my sleeping bag!" Jerome yells, peeking out from a black tent. "I better catch some zzzs before Miss L and Chris start yelling all over again."

"Sorry, Jerome," Lomar apologizes, smiling briefly at Naomi and disappearing into the tent.

"I've been spacing out for too long, Chris!" Miss L's voice comes from inside the producer's tent, guilt in her voice. "I need to say my apologies!"

"You're practically feeding us to the bears!" Chris yells, and the two of them walk out, Chris putting product in his hair. "This beautiful head of mine needs to be protected from bears!"

Miss L stares at the eighteen annoyed and impatient contestants, all which have stopped their activities to listen to the two producers argue, determination in her eyes. "I am soooo sorry, guys. We will get back to shooting as soon as possible. No more long hiatus for me!" she exclaims, pumping her fist in the air.

"Take baby steps, L," Chris advises, shocking everyone. He glares at the teens, and cameramen. "What? I can't be helpful?" He looks straight at the camera. "Audience, do not expect quick updates. Miss L will continue to write lovely scripts for me. Not that I need it," he mutters under his breath, "and the show will be back on track. It depends on her personal life that's apparently as important as her directing life."

"But there won't be any more long hiatus like this one," Sage adds on, rubbing her hands together. "_Princess Lucy _will be done and ready to assist her team!"

_ROAR!_

Chris' eyes widen as he points a shaking finger to an area behind the teens. "B-bear!" he screams, hiding behind a camera. "Get the kids! Not me! I'm too young to die!"

All eighteen contestants turn around to see a growling brown bear staring at them as if they are a meal. Micah closes her eyes, holding out her hand. "I am sensing that the bear is very angry that we are here, and it seems really hungry," she says quietly, sensing the emotions. "We should run."

"You don't really need to be an empath to know that," Beatrix, oh, _sorry_, Trix remarks, backing away slowly.

"Uh, how about we stop talking and run?" Naomi suggests, staring warily at the bear.

"RUN!" Grisela shouts, delicately running, careful to not splash mud onto her black boots.

The whole cast runs, and the bear gets angry, chasing after them. Everything's forgotten, and the bear stampedes over the tents and luggage, growling. Gail is the only one remaining, trying to see the way. It's a disaster since she had just taken a shower. "Wai-mmph!" she tries to say, but trips over Grisela's luggage as her hair becomes undone from its wet ponytail.

"My clothes!" Grisela exclaims, running back. "How dare they walk over my clothes!"

"Are you stupid? Why are you going back?" Melanie hollers, looking back. "That's stupid!"

"Shut it nerd! My wardrobe is worth thousands of dollars! Unlike your painted clothes!"

"You little-" Melanie starts to say, but Devin cuts her off. "Let her go. It's her risk," he says plainly, and Jerome pulls her back. Melanie settles down and turns away, mumbling insults under her breath.

"Someone save the brat and klutz! I can't kill them off yet!" Chris exclaims, hiding behind a cameraman.

"And why can't you save them yourself?" Dean asks, taking his hood off.

"You seriously think I would risk my beautiful self to save them?"

Dean rolls his eyes and takes off, leaving his twin sister to shake her head. "Flirt," she grumbles, playing with the studded bracelet on her right wrist.

Grisela is _so _close to her luggage, she can smell her beloved _Coach_ bags crying out to her. "Keep being interested in Gail, keep being interested in Gail," she chants over and over again quietly as she tip-toes to her damaged tent.

"Oh-" Gail gets out before Dean sweeps her away from the bear's awaiting jaws. "Thanks," Gail stutters out as Dean gently pushes her towards the crowd before running back for Grisela.

"Gotcha!" the silver-haired girl exclaims, hugging her precious items tightly.

"_And _let's get out of here," Dean suggests, grabbing her hand and leading her back to the group.

"How about we stop talking and seriously _run_?" Chance suggests sarcastically. "We keep saying we would run, but we haven't gone far yet."

Chris nods, agreeing. "RUN!" he shouts dramatically. Everyone follows the first cameraman, but Chris takes the time to smile charmingly at the camera behind him. "This is the premiere, starring me and my awesome hair. See you in a few days when we finally settle down in a really secure place and divide up the teams on...

Total...Drama...**STORIES**!"

* * *

><p><strong>First off, disclaimers: I do not own Total Drama-I only own the idea of the stories thing. The lyric Naomi sang is <em>Live Your Life <em>by Rihanna and TI. _Coach _is a company (? You can call them that?) that makes bags, shoes, clothes, glasses, etc. I don't own any of this. Or the contestants. All you lovely people own them.**

**I am, again, so completely sorry for the long hiatus. But now I'm back, maybe not for good, but I WILL be updating more often..ish. But don't fear-I'm still here. This chapter is to explain my long hiatus due to school and work, and other stuff, and to give you guys a bit more insight on the contestants. I should have all eighteen contestants here...**

**If I'm ever away from this long, feel free to bug me with PMs. If there's any questions on anything like the way I portrayed the characters, or just the story in general, feel free to drop a PM. I'll response ASAP.**

**Any couples? Add them to your review, or PM me. **

**Now, if there's anyone still here, hope you still have enough faith in me to review!**


End file.
